The present invention relates to a hat with a sun visor to protect a user""s face from ultraviolet rays of the sun during outdoor sports watching, beach outings, fishing and the like, especially, in summer. More specifically, this invention relates to a sun visor hat having a rolling device that enables a hinge portion linking a support band and the sun visor to make an adjustable movement so that the sun visor to the support band can be either vertically or horizontally adjusted, thereby effectively blocking the ultraviolet rays from the user""s face.
A conventional sun visor hat constitutes a support band and a sun visor that are unitary with each other. In order to block the sun rays coming askew, the conventional hat needs to be turned to the side so that the sun visor can shield the sun rays.
According to another example of the conventional art, each side end of the sun visor is connected through a portion of the support band using a connection pin, where an elastic bushing is provided between the support band and the sun visor to prevent a fluctuation during a vertical movement. However, because each end of the sun visor rotating on the connection pin remains pushed up by the elastic bushing, the sun visor is not smooth in its vertical rotational movement.
Although a clearance between the bushing and the sun visor allows the vertical movement to become smooth, the sun visor tends to be lowered depending upon the user""s head movement so that the user still reserves inconvenience in angular adjustment of the sun visor. A further inconvenience of the conventional sun visor hat is that the sun visor cannot be rotated side to side as the support band stays still.
The present invention is contrived to overcome the conventional disadvantages. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sun visor hat having a rolling device that enables a hinge portion linking a support band and the sun visor to make an adjustable movement so that the sun visor to the support band can be either vertically or horizontally adjusted, thereby effectively blocking the ultraviolet rays from the user""s face.
To achieve the above-described object, a headgear for shielding ultraviolet rays according to the present invention comprises an elastically circular band having an outer periphery, wherein the outer periphery has side portions; a plurality of guide supports attached to the side portions of the outer periphery of the elastic band, wherein said each guide support has a guide groove in each of a top side and a bottom side thereof; an inner support disk having an inner surface and an outer surface, wherein a slider is attached to the inner surface of the inner support disk and has a pair of guide rails inwardly extending therefrom, wherein the guide rails are slidably carried in the guide grooves of the guide supports, wherein a guide shaft extends from a central portion of the outer surface of the inner support disk; and an outer support disk having a side engagement opening and a central engagement hole, wherein the guide shaft of the slider is rotatably engaged in the central engagement hole of the outer support disk, wherein each side end of the sun visor is fixedly received in the side engagement opening of the outer support disk.
Although the present invention is briefly summarized, the fuller understanding of the invention can be obtained by the following drawings, detailed description and appended claims.